particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kizenia and New Endralon
New Endralon/'Kizenia', officially the Confederația Noului Endralon, Kizenia și Kuzaki, is a sovereign nation located to the north of Keris. It borders Egelion to the South-East, Dolgaria to the South-West, and Trigunia, across the Sea of Deliverance, to the North. Etymology The nation is known as either New Endralon or Kizenia, depending on the political and ethnic background of a given individual. When seeking to remain impartial, the terms the Confederation, New Endralon/Kizenia or simply NE/K are often used. History New Endralon / Kizenia is a country that for most of its history has had many changes, strives and conflicts. The country has for the most part of his history had to deal with the after effects of long colonisation and migration of the three dominant ethnicities. Throughout its history, New Endralon / Kizenia has been a colony, a monarchy, a republic, a federation a communist state and for a long time a confederation of three autonomous republics. The three ethnicities have also influenced and fought over the names of the country, the newspapers, the names of provinces and which language was the dominant language. The most notable name is ‘’’New Endralon’’’, which is mostly used in international diplomacy. This name is the name of the country when it was a colony and later of the independent nation. ‘’’Kizenia’’’ is also a very much used name for the country. This name was the name of the nation prior to the Kuzaki domination of the nation and after the New Endralonians lost power. After 3512 the Republic of Kizenia, the Republic of Endralon and the Kuzaki Republic became autonomous republics within the Confederation of New Endralon, Kizenia & Kuzaki. Ancient History In ancient history a tribe of Ushalandians moved to Keris and settled in what is now known as Kizenia. Over time they came to be the Kizenian tribes and developed their own distinct language from their Deltarian brothers, who themselves descendants of Selucian colonists. Not much is known from this period as most of the records were destroyed during the wars between the tribes and the Kuzaki conquest. The Kizenians settled mainly in the three Great Valleys of Kizenia; the Western (modern Tilarnia and Kuzaki), Eastern (Sodali) and Southern (Tiania) Kizenian Valleys were able to gradually develop distinct but related hunter-gatherer societies, with some limited trade with their Dolgarian, Egelian and Trigunian cousins. Approximately 500 CE, the first evidence of Kuzaki settlers in the Northern portion of the Western Valley emerged. The Kuzaki are a group of Gao-Showa who migrated from a still unknown place for unknown reasons to Keris, but their arrival was the first major shock to Kizenian culture. The Kuzaki’s initial impression of Kizenians was as an energetic but childish race of forest dwellers. The settlers founded what ultimately became the modern city of Endraváros, and established the first nation of Kuzaki, and their population grew rapidly. By the year 800, the Kuzaki settlement had de facto control over the entirety of Kuzaki, Kutohaderia and Tilarnia Provinces, having explored and enslaved the inhabitants, and converted many of the ancient forests into farmlands and mines. Kizenians in Sodali fought the first major organized battle in 1001, near Grâne, in an effort to repulse the Kuzaki hunger for land and slaves; they were soundly defeated, but this battle sparked the beginnings of Kizenian identity and Kizenian nationality. Survivors of the battle who escaped to Tiania were able to rouse the natives there to defense, and the large mountains separating North and South Kizenia proved an adequate barrier and deterrent against further Kuzaki incursion. For the next 500 years the Kuzaki's held a firm grip on Kizenia, with only a loose grip on the southern province of Tiania. In the year 1500 a great Kizenian revolt caused the Kuzaki’s great harm. Due to their population size always been smaller than the Kizenians the Kuzaki couldn’t adequately keep control of the Kizenians and only managed to suppress the revolts in the northern provinces. These revolts kept popping up over the years and resulted that in 1520 the Kuzaki hold over Tiania was lost. The Kizenians declared their own sovereign nation. This petty kingdom, called the Kingdom of Tiania, build defences on the border and in the mountains, due to a common hatred towards the Kuzaki the Kizenians were able to form a united front. This nation would never be conquered by the Kuzaki ever again. Colonial Era The time period between 1500 and 1700 wasn’t a good period for the Kuzaki’s, their grip on the Kizenian lands had resulted that their population centres were mostly focused in Kutohaderia, Kuzaki (modern day Endrafold) and Sodali (modern day Zyldavia) whilest their hold over Tilarnia was weakening. The wars and rebellions had caused the Kuzaki population greatly and as a result the great purge happened, causing many Kizenians to flee Kutohaderia and Sodali, which the Kuzaki wished for themselves. In 1700 explorers from Deltaria and Endralon found Keris and took great interest in them. However it would take some time before the colonists would build a permanent settlement. Due to the weakening state of Kuzaki controlled Kizenia the Endralonians managed to build a colony in the north. The Endralonians first told the Kizenians they would aid them against the Kuzaki in return for some land so they could settle it and trade with the Kizenians. In dire need of assistance the Kizenian leaders accepted and a bloody civil war was waged against the Kuzaki’s. This resulted in the independence of the Kizenians in Tilarnia, which became the Kingdom of Tilarnia, a petty kingdom like the Kingdom of Tiania in the south. In the meantime the Kuzaki fled more to their core lands. The Endralonians who had settled the coastline whilest the civil war was happening brought over armies and more colonists. They were resolved to colonise the vertile and diverse lands of Kizenia. The Kuzaki tried to put up a fight but were soundly defeated in a battle that pitted ship-mounted cannons versus bows and arrows. 'Mártírváros, in Zyldavia Province became the first permanent and totally Endralonian controlled colony. Within years the Endralonians supplied more men for their expansion, and over the course of fifty years, they expanded and defeated both the Kuzaki north and the Kizenian south, establishing the territory as three Colonies - Sodali Colony, Kuzaki Colony, and Kitenia (later Tiania) Colony. The Tiania colony however was not long lived, the Tianian Kingdom resisted and managed to liberate themselves from Endralonian rule thanks to aid from the Deltarians who took an interest in Kizenia aswel as a base to expand their colonial empire in Keris. In 1760 Great Deltaria established their puppet state in the Kingdom of Tiania. Officialy they told the Kizenians that they were a protectorate but behind the scenes Deltarians began colonising the place and send diplomats, administrators and armies to control the state. By 1805 the Kizenian state was absorbed into Greater Deltaria to the dread of the Endralonians who had established their colony of New Endralon to the north. By now the Endralonians fortified and had their control over the norther three provinces and the Deltarians over southern province. The Endralonian colonisation and harsh treatment of the Kuzaki and Kizenians caused the Kuzaki population to diminish ever further as the Endralonian population grew. Over time the provinces of Zyldavia and Endrafold became dominantly Endralonian with only Kutohaderia being the populated primarily by Kuzaki’s. The conditions for the Kizenians improved greatly in New Endralon and Deltarian Kizenia, the percentage of slaves dropped and Kizenians and Kuzaki were mostly treated as second rate people. In the year 1954 the Great Deltarian Empire fell due to the Great Terror. This caused that their grip and presence in Tiania to diminish and even disappear within months. The Endralonian Empire took advantage of this and incorporated it into its own colony. To prevent a retaliation from Deltaria the Endralonians paid them a hansome price for it. Independence During the period of 1954 and 2100 the dissatisfied Endralonians who had no say in the governance of the colony demanded more home-rule from their mother country Endralon. As the Endralonian Empire began to weaken and the economic opportunities in New Endralon began to grow the Endralonian population sored in New Endralon. The autonomy of the colony grew aswel which resulted in an uprising by socialist and communist outcasts who found the right-wing imperialist conservative empire of Endralon too oppressive. This schism caused the independence of New Endralon. They formed the new declared state the Socialist Republic of New Endralon. Nominally a Marxist nation, the SRNE largely maintained the racial divisions that had predated independence, with the colonials firmly atop the ladder, and the natives suitable for little more than hard labor. After all some were more equal than others. This socialist republic didn’t last as the opportunities of education caused the plurality population of Kizenians to gain more political awareness. They began pushing for reforms. Even the New Endralonian population opposed the socialist policies and favoured more free market. In 2263 the Republic of New Endralon was declared. Following the fall of communism the nation flirted with various types of government forms. The awareness of the Kizenians caused them to finaly succeed in changing the name of the country to Kizenia. From 3015 until 3050 there was serveral political infighting and this resulted in an anarchy that destroyed the state. During this lawlessness much blood was shed. To restore order some New Endralonian elites desired to return to the old days of the Endralonian Empire. This resulted in the country becoming the Kingdom of New Endralon under the Endralonian House of Syldavia. Modern Era In 3176 the House of Syldavia was overthrown and the House of Săndulescu was restored to the throne as Kizenia declared its independence under an aristocratic government. This aristocratic monarchy lasted until 3218, when the Kingdom of Kizenia was brought into a personal union with the Kingdom of Kazulia in a controversial move. After several decades of monarchy, government became irresponsible and useless. Loss of power and control over military resulted in Nationalist Coup in 3224, which overthrew the dual monarchy with Kazulia and set up radical Republic of Kizenia. The Republic of Kizenia kept the Kizenians in power. In 3286, a committee of the Kerissian Central Communist Party was founded in Kizenia, obtaining full power later the same year and forming the Kizenian Socialist Republic. The KSR was, together with the Trigunian Socialist Republic, one of the founding members of the third UKSR in 3287. The Socialist Republic of Kizenia held power from 3287 until 3309 when the Social Democratic Party changed the country into the Republic of New Endralon, giving power back to the New Endralonians who over threw the Kizenians with the help of the Kuzaki. This lasted until the Kizenian Liberal Socialists took power in 3327, their hold over the country would last for years. They established the Republic of Kizenia and pursued a Kizenian dominance politics and kept New Endralonians out of office. The Republic of Kizenia lasted from 3327 until 3404 when it was replaced by a new state, this was the first compromise made between ethnicities. Under the leadership of the Democratic Party and the Great Conservative Party the nation was renamed to Chizâno-Endraloniană. This new nation had to be fair to both New Endralonians and Kizenians, though the Kuzaki were still second rate citizens. This Federation was replaced by the Republic of Kizenia by the Kizenian Liberal Socialists again in 3424 which lasted until 3498 in which the two New Endralonian conservative nationalists the New Endralonian People’s Party and the Zyldavian Nationalist Party took power and changed the country to the Federal Republic of New Endralon. Over the years from 3498 up until 3512 the country changed names a lot and fights between the ethnicities over control of the country became frequent. Centre stage were the New Endralonian People’s Party and the Kizenian Liberal Socialists. They represented their own ethnicity and fought for dominance. This in fighting hurt the economy and damaged the military strength and international prestige. Tired of fighting the New Endralonian People’s Party proposed to form a Confederation, this confederation would be the solution to the problems between the ethnicities. Together with the Kizenian Liberal Socialists the New Endralonian People’s Party established the Confederation of New Endralon & Kizenia in 3512. This was the first state which was not focused on one culture since the anarchist time was abolished in 3050. It gave a lot of power to local governments. It did get a lot of critisism from minorities in the regions. Especially Kizenians in New Endralon were afraid of their rights being cut by the majority of New Endralons. This new Confederation had two members: The Republic of Kizenia (Tilarnia, Tiania and Kutohaderia) and the Republic of New Endralon (Endrafold and Zyldavia). However a Kizenian coup re-established the Republic of Kizenia as the dominant republic in the nation. This lasted up until 3712 when the New Endralonian People’s Party, Kizenian Liberal Socialists and the Kuzaki Communist Party agreed to reform the Confederation. And so the Confederation of New Endralon, Kizenia & Kuzaki was born. In this new Confederation the Kuzaki’s were given their own republic independent from the Republic of Kizenia. The Confederation lasted up until 4210 when it was reformed into a Federation for a brief time. This Federation however was corrupt and so the Libertarian Party re-established the Confederation in 4231. By 4300 the Confederation is close to 800 years old. During this period the Confederation had a booming economy and was internationally recognised as a regional great power in Keris, even holding its own in its brief war with Trigunia 3993. Geography The territory of New Endralon consist of three river valleys and rugged mountains dividing the valleys. Half the nation's territory lies within the Tilarnia River Valley, which covers much of Endrafold and Tilarnia provinces, as well as parts of Kutohaderia and Tiania. It is by far the nations largest river system, the Tilarnia and Kutohaderia Rivers (which join at the triple point between the Tilarnia, Kutohaderia and Kuzaki provinces), and is fed by mountains in all five provinces. Smaller, but more industrially important and more densely populated, is the Williamstadt River Valley (mostly in Sodali province, but includes small parts of Kutohaderia) in the northeast of the nation. The nation's breadbasket is in the fertile soils of the western half of the Tiania River Valley, in Tiania province. New Endralon maintains a system of highways, interlinking the provinces, in addition to an older, mostly Colonial era, railroad network which still has operational segments for freight and limited intra-city segments. Each of the Provinces also maintains a local highway system and other local transportation systems. Administratively, New Endralon is divided into five Regions, further subdivided into second-level divisions, called Counties (Județe), except in Sodali, where they are called Crowns (Coroane). Each County (or Crown) is further subdivided into one or more Prefectures (which serve as the basic unit of the justice system), which themselves are divided into Communes (which are the basic units of local governnment). Government and politics The Confederation is a semi-presidential confederation of three republics. Political power is divided and shared between the President, the Prime Minister, the Cabinet and the Assembly. Government The only directly elected member of the Confederation's government is the President, elected by the entire electorate for a four year term. The President's role is primarily symbolic and they are responsible for formally appointing the Prime Minister, who is the head of government. Politics and elections The Confederation is a multi-party liberal democracy. At present, there are four national political parties. Generally speaking, they can be divided into the left-wing Social Democratic Party and United Worker's Front and the right-wing New Endralonian People's Party and Alliance of Liberals. Foreign relations The Confederation maintains friendly relations with various strategic partners. Administrative divisions The Confederation is divided into three republics and further, into five regions. Military The Confederal Army consistws out of the following elements: -Confederal Land Army -Confederal Airforce -Confederal Navy Law enforcement The police departement of Kizenia is separated between the Poliția Națională (Luthorian:National Police) and local police forces. The Poliția Națională was founded in 3164. Economy The economy of New Endralon / Kizenia has had its ups and downs. Mainly due to the political strive between the decendents of the Endralonian colonists, the New Endralonians or Zyldavs, and the native Kizenians who both fought for dominance. A change back and forth from communism, socialism and capitalism on top of this has caused the financial and economic climate to be unfavourable for continued development. Since the founding of the Confederation and its reestablishment in 3712 the country has had a fair stable climate in which investors could invest and foreign businesses would come and settle in the country. The peace between the three nations in the Confederation of New Endralon, Kizenia and Kuzaki has created new trade and more social and economic mobility aswel as the increase of the mobility of goods and services across the Confederation. Infrastructure There are rail and road networks in the Confederation. Education Students in the Confederation attend public and private schools. Demographics Ethnic composition of New Endralon today: * Kizenians - 45% * Kuzakis - 15% * Zyldavs - 36% * Mixed - 4% * Other - 1% Ethnic composition of the regions: Zyldavia: *Kizenians - 35% *Kuzakis - 4% *Zyldavs - 51,6% *Mixed - 8% *Other - 1,4% Tilarnia: * Kizenians - 65% * Kuzakis - 3% * Zyldavs - 23,7% * Mixed - 7% * Other - 1,3% Tiania: * Kizenians - 90% * Kuzakis - 1% * Zyldavs - 7,8% * Mixed - 1% * Other - 0,2% Endrafold: * Kizenians - 25% * Kuzakis - 2% * Zyldavs - 70% * Mixed - 2% * Other - 1% Kutohaderia: * Kizenians - 15% * Kuzakis - 65% * Zyldavs - 17,5% * Mixed - 2% * Other - 0,5% The three languages of Kizenian, Kuzaki, and Zyldavian, are officially designated as the "National Languages" of the Republic, a status all three have held jointly for centuries. All three "recognized national languages" are usable for government purposes, and most provinces engage in bilingual or trilingual education, although most commerce is conducted in Kizenian, except for within parts of Kuzaki Province. Kuzaki and Zyldavian are co-official languages in Kuzaki and Sodali respectively National identity in New Endralon is based on the region your from, due to the different cultures in the nation, this has caused for often strive and battle, but more often the government promotes all these old cultures. Religion also plays a significant role in self-identification, in that Kizenians are most often associated with the Kizenian Patriarchal Church, part of the Terran Patriarchal Church, Kuzakis are perceived as primarily Ameliorate, and the Zyldavs (New Endralonians) are associated with Luthorism. Religious affiliation * Kizenian Patriarchal Church - 76.4% * Ameliorate Church of Kuzaki - 9.2% * Independent Confessing Church of Kizenia - 8.7% * Atheist, Agnostic, or otherwise Decline to State - 3.4% * Other-2.3% The Kizenian Patriarchal Church, a part of the Terran Patriarchal Church is the dominant state religion, althoug Kizenia has a state atheist government. The Cult of Anais was the official State Religion during the reign of Jade Anais (Anais II), and based on the idolism of the self-proclaimed "Zeiță" (Goddess). The Cult was officially abolished in 2858, but a limited number of practitioners have resumed practicing the faith in recent years, despite its status as a legally forbidden cult. Culture The Confederation has a mixed and diverse culture due to the convergence of the various traditions and customs of its three primary ethnic groups. Sport plays an important role in the national culture, in particular tennis and football. Category:New Endralon Category:Keris Category:Nations Category:Kizenia Category:Kuzaki